


Hit Him Where It Hurts

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: TDD FFXV Rare Pair Collections [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affairs, Aulea Lucis Caelum Lives, Draulea, F/M, Falling In Love, Groping, Kissing, Lust, Mentioned Ardyn Izunia, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Mentioned Regis Lucis Caelum, Mentions of Sex, Plans For The Future, Rare Pairings, Regret, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Titus Drautos | Glauca Is A Jerk, Touching, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Titus Drautos, or General Glauca, has thought of many ways since his failure in Tenebrae to destroy the King. But until Chancellor Izunia says so, he can't have what he really wants, Regis Lucis Caelum dead.Until that day, he has to find another way to destroy the man he loathes from the inside out. That way being, bedding the Queen of Lucis.
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Aulea Lucis Caelum
Series: TDD FFXV Rare Pair Collections [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hit Him Where It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why again, but I kinda of like this pairing.... I have no clue and I am probs going to hell for it but how cares, I don't! What would it be called: Draulea? I kinda like the ship name too....
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“This can’t carry on.” 

She says, her voice as hard and as strong as a rock. However, she has said that before. So many times before and it humours me. She was the one that came to me this time, middle of the day, directly to my office, ready to pull her gown up just so I could fuck her on top of my desk. Who’d have thought the Queen of Lucis was such a slut? 

“As my Queen wishes.” I nodded my head. It will happen again. We both know it will. 

I watch as she tidies her hair and straightens up her dress. She looks flustered; no amount of freshening up will drain the roses from her soft cheeks. 

“I mean it Titus.” She comrades in an authoritative tone. “I have my son and husband to think about.” 

I can’t help but snigger. “His Majesty, wasn’t the one you were begging for though, was he.”

She snaps her head in my direction and her blue eyes stare at mine coldly. She has always been a feisty furious headstrong woman. I would expect no less from a Queen, especially when she is married to that cripple and loathsome excuse of a monarch. 

“I told you not to speak of him when we have these ‘meetings’.” She clears her throat, a hint of irritation lacing her words. 

“That you did.” I agree as I pick up her silver crown that sat upon my desk. 

“Then why did you do so?” 

“Because I can.” 

“I am your Queen, Captain Drautos. You will do well to remember that.” She says clearly vexed. I take pleasure in seeing her in this state. Almost as much as I enjoy fucking her. 

“If you are my Queen, you will be needing this.” I say, holding the crown up. 

“That I will. Bring it over here then.” She orders back sharply. 

Smirking, I push myself off the desk, my cape still hanging on my chair, and walk over to her. She doesn’t move as I approach her but my intentions are clear as I hold the dainty crown in my hand. I raise my hand to her deep dark brown hair and gently weave the crown into it. Not once does she flinch, she simply stares into my eyes, as I make sure the item will not come undone. 

“There. Just like nothing happened.” I whisper, lowering my hands to her arms, then to her sides.

“That’s because nothing took place.” 

“And it never does, does it?” 

She fails to give me an answer, as one of my hands falls to her hip while the other goes to her cheek. Like some many kisses I have stolen from her before, she doesn’t reject it. She stands there as I place my lips against hers. She doesn’t tense up either, she melts at my touch. I wrap my arm around her and grope her arse as her hands fall to the back of my neck and finally she joins in with the forbidden kiss we should never share. 

“Aulea…” I breathe on her lips, making her shudder. “... My Queen.” 

She lets out a pant and murmurs. “Titus… I can’t… This needs to end…”

“Do you want it to?”

I greedily take her lips and refuse to let her answer. I grope her harder, trying to move her to a wall so I can take her again. Soil her for our good and ever so generous King. Make her forget about him and the son they bore together, but she pulls away from me and shakes her head. 

“I need to go.” 

Is all she gives me before stepping away and gives herself a final once over in case she is deemed unacceptable for the rest of the Citadel to see. She doesn’t check with me, she doesn’t even say goodbye, she walks out and closes the door behind her. 

I can’t help but laugh out loud at my success for I have finally done it. I have made the Queen of Lucis, Aulea Lucis Caelum fall for me. That King may have escaped my clutches in Tenebrae and ever since then, my failure of six years passed, I had tried to aim for a new goal. My goal was her. I knew going for the Prince was out of the question, the Chancellor had made that quite clear when I accepted the role as Captain of the Kingsglaive. But the Queen… other than his son, was the King’s weak spot. I am not able to rub my success in that man’s face yet, but I have his woman, and knowing that is all the revenge I need to satisfy me until Insomnia falls to its knees. 

Who knows? I might decide to take Aulea with me back to Niflheim; bathe in the success and take advantage of my spoils. Why does she even remain with him anyway? She is two years younger than he, my age, and it looks as if death is on it’s way for him. And it is. In the form of myself... by steels swift descent.

But I am getting ahead of myself, all of that is to come…

_ Knock. Knock.  _

I roll my eyes and growl. “WHAT?!” 

The door slowly creeks open and Nyx Ulric’s head pops around the corner. “Captain, are you alright?” 

“Yes.” I spit. 

“It’s just that training started 20 minutes ago and you're not there….” 

I roll my eyes and rip my cape from my chair. This glaive is an idiot he could have had an afternoon off. Before I can question his reasoning for his act of stupidity, he is already explaining. 

“It’s just His Majesty and the Queen are waiting for you.”

I feel my eyes spark. She isn’t meant to be there. It only clarifies to me that I have succeeded. Dirty girl. Come all that way just to watch me train, while her husband sits next to her. I’ll give her a show. A show Aulea won’t want to miss. I nod.

“We mustn’t keep our Majesties waiting.” 


End file.
